Gonna Have Myself a Time
by Winds of Inspiration
Summary: My attempt to write a South Park fanfic in high school that includes relationships and lots of adventures; Epic Fic. Rated M for language, violence, and mature themes. Will include but will not be limited to Stendy, Kybecca, Candy, Style, and many more. "I'm going down to South Park, gonna have myself a time..."


**Author's Note: **This is my attempt to write a believable South Park fanfic with the characters in high school. While there will be elements dealing with relationshps and what not I will have those develop in a realistic (in South Park terms) manner based on circumstances and such and keep elements of plot that would appear in the South Park universe included so it is not just a fic about relationships alone with nothing else happening. Pairings featured will change, develop overtime and will feature at some points during the fic including but not limited to Stendy, Kybecca, Candy, and Style.  
I do not own South Park all rights are reserved to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**Chapter One: Deja Vu Much? Or In Which We Begin at the Same Bus Stop and Several Surprises Follow.**

**Fall, 9th Grade**

South Park, Colorado.

To the average family who would drive through it would seem like just another average mountain town.

However, if said family decided to extend their stay they would quickly learn South Park was the farthest thing from average.

South Park was a town where anything could happen.

Especially with four good friends, standing in the snow, waiting for the bus to take them to their first day of high school.

"Hey guys, think we'll have any of the same classes?" asked Stan in an attempt to break the silence, turning to his other three friends… deciding that today he would count Cartman as a friend.

"I hope so," Kyle sighed. The other three boys looked at him with flexed eyebrows as though he were not speaking English.

Without looking at them Kyle stated, "I got put into the International Baccalaureate Program…it means I'll be taking all these super high level classes…It looks good for college and all," as Kyle looked down shuffling his feet, waiting for the worst he felt Stan put a hand on his shoulder. He saw a reassuring smile as he looked up to face him, "There's always electives and lunch dude," Kyle began to feel a smile form as well, lifting his head back up continuing to face his super best friend, "Yeah and besides you still have Wendy after two and a half years," the two of them and Kenny chuckled.

"Four actually," Stan corrected, smiling proudly at the fact "Longer than the last two times we got together and broke up,"

"That's because we were little kids those first two times," Kenny pointed out and rather articulately as he no longer chose to zip up his parka all the way. The three of them laughed in response to his remark.

"You guys… can we go at least FIVE SECONDS without talking about girls? It makes you all sound so gay!" Cartman exclaimed, annoyed as ever with his friends.

"Shut up Cartman, you're only jealous 'cause you know you could never get any girls," Kyle snapped at him. Though he was not as fat as he was when they were little, Cartman was still the same annoying little fat ass to Kyle and as well as more than half the population of South Park, Colorado for that matter.

"I'm just saying we should be talking about more important things you mother-fucking Jew!"

Rolling his eyes, thinking that now would be a great time to die, Kenny huffed, "Its day one of high school fatass, what the hell is even going to be important?"

"The elections of course," Cartman exclaimed turning to face across the street, not making a glance at the other three guys.

"Dude, what elections?" said Stan with his brows starting to form a "V" much sooner than Kyle's.

"The student body ones of course. Someone needs to be the voice of the ninth grade class…."

The other three started exchanging looks at one another before Kyle spoke up, "Hate to break it to you fat ass, but you don't have a chance against Wendy Testaberger," Kyle would have thought Cartman would know way better by now to not mess with Stan's girlfriend after all the times she managed to outsmart him in the past. Not to mention beating the crap out of him for mocking breast cancer victims. He started to think Cartman's chubby body was going to finally blow like a time bomb as he was seething with further muttering, "That little ho,"

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about fat ass!" Stan exclaimed stepping in front of him, threateningly. Kyle and Kenny were at his sides giving Cartman a glare similar to the one Stan was giving right now. As soon as Cartman's expression changed he tried to think of something to say but simply growled, "Fine be a bunch of pussies!"

* * *

Park County High School, despite its size, did not contain a seriously large student body considering how small the town of its location. Most kids had gone to school with each other throughout Pre-School and very rarely did anyone move out and even less often did anyone new come in during high school. By the time many students living in South Park reached high school, the people they would be spending the next four years with were all the same and set in stone. Thus when Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman entered the single room the entire ninth grade entered for home room, most of the groups had not changed. The four boys sat in close proximity to one another as they began to engage in conversation with the same people they had classes with since Pre-School. As the bell rang, only Kyle seemed to start waiting for their homeroom teacher to make an appearance. Suddenly he saw the shadow of a familiar figure outside the door, his mouth fell open as he thought, _"You've got to fucking kidding me…"_

"Hey, uh Stan…" Kyle started turning to his best friend who seemed to be looking over at whatever Craig was showing people on his phone.

"What?" Stan asked, slightly annoyed. Kyle simply motioned for Stan to come close to where he was sitting, poiting at the door. Stan's eyes went completely open, without blinking upon making out the shape of whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Dude how the hell…?"

"I know!" Shaking his head in disbelief, Stan claimed, "Maybe we're just seeing things….once he or she enters and everyone else shuts up then we can be completely-,"

But before Stan could finish his sentence the door slammed.

"Okay kids," it seemed as though everyone stopped talking at once upon the sound of the familiar voice.

"No…fucking…way…" Cartman whispered.

The teacher seemed to not take any notice of the students as he began walked to the board to write his name in chalk with the hand that did not have a puppet wearing a hat on it.

"Now for those of you who don't know I am Mr. Garrison and this is Mr. Hat. As many of you probably know, I did teach at the elementary school until I got the promotion and Mr. Hat was really insistent so…" the teacher turned around after finishing writing his name to face the students. His collected demeanor was dropped when he noticed the shocked expressions of the students. In less than five seconds he realized what he really did sign up for.

"Oh Goddammit not you kids again!" Mr. Garrison shouted, the students' faces still unchanged.

"Yay! Its good to see you kids again!"

"Oh shut up Mr. Hat!" He scolded his puppet.

Breaking the silence among the students in the homeroom Kyle leaned to Stan in the desk next to him, whispering, "Someone please tell me how the fuck we ended up with Mr. Garrison for homeroom,"

"Yeah man, this is weird!" They saw Mr. Garrison roll his eyes and reluctantly get out a sheet of paper.

"In any case I have to take attendance now…even though it seems completely pointless now….Henrietta Biggle,"

"This is so conformist,"

"Token Black,"

"'Sup Mr. Garrison,"

"Kyle Broflovski…oh thank at least you have brains…"

"Here…And thanks…"

"Timmy Burch,"

"TIMMAH!"

"Oh Jesus Christ no…Eric Cartman…"

"Here,"

"Dear God please save me...Mark Cotswolds,"

"I am present Mr. Garrison,"

"Sally Darson,"

"Here,"

"Clyde Donovan,"

"Here,"

**_Several names later _**

"Stan Marsh,"

"No I am obviously not here," Stan said rolling his eyes in spite of his sarcasm.

"Sure…Kenny McCormick,"

"Here," said Kenny slightly startling Mr. Garrison with his articulate response.

**_Even more names later_**

"Bebe Stevens,"

"Whatever…"

"Kevin Stoley!"

"Here…"

"Leopold Stotch," there was silence for a few moments before a slightly baby-faced blonde boy jumped from his seat and chuckled, "Oh sorry I'm too used to hearing Butters!" as he giggled Mr. Garrison muttered, "Of course you are….godammit… Wendy Testaberger,"

"Here Mr. Garrison,"

"God bless you… Damien Thorn,"

"Yea sure,"

"Craig Tucker and please do not flick me off young man," Despite this, Craig flicked him off.

"Heidi Turner,"

"Yes,"

"Tweek Tweak,"

"What? What? Who said that? Who called my name? AAAHHH!" after several moments of having to be calmed down by his classmates Mr. Garrison continued to finish.

"And finally Jimmy Valmer,"

"I'm he…I'm he…I'm here Mr. Garrison,"

Exhaling out of relief he began to pass around papers to the students.

"Now that that's out of the way I have to give you all your schedules for the semester and I am done with you for the day,"

"And welcome back to school!"

"Not now Mr. Hat…not now…"

Eagerly the students began sharing their schedules with everyone else trying to find out if any of them shared common classes.

"Hey Kyle! Lets see if we do have any classes together!"

"All right!" Kyle said excitedly, putting his schedule next to Stan's for visual comparison; they high fived upon discovering two common classes.

"We have Public Speaking and Health together man!"

"Yes!"

"Hey Stan!" chimed a voice that immediately caught Stan's attention.

"Oh hey Wendy, what's up?" he said smiling. Wendy however breathed in as though something was bothering her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see if we have any classes together," Upon looking at the paper in her hand, Stan smiled putting an arm around her, "Looks like we have two of the same classes,"

"Ah, only two?" Wendy said rather disappointed.

"We still have lunch," Stan grinned hoping she would feel better. She gave him a small smile as she kissed him on the cheek happily. Kyle watched as Stan seemed to be gulping down any possibility that he would mess things up by throwing up. Stan had gone six months without throwing up on Wendy once and was not going to ruin it now. Let alone ever again.

As Wendy went back to join Bebe and the girls, Stan looked back at Kyle who commented, "Looked like a close one for you dude,"

"You're telling me Kyle. I thought I would have been past that by now." The two of them laughed before joining the others in schedule sharing just before the bell rang for first period.

* * *

The lunch line seemed to get longer and longer every year. Maybe it was the inefficient cafeteria staff or the fact that there were more people in High School, but it had only been fifteen minutes into lunch and the four boys were barely halfway there to get food.

While they were sharing anecdotes of the classes they did not share, they soon found themselves out of the line with food on their trays. Proceeding to a vacant table they sat down and took their first bites. Stan and Kyle spat it out within seconds, Cartman let out a disappointed whine, though Kenny seemed to care less since for him, it was better than no food.

Sinking into his chair Stan muttered, "I miss Chef's food," As Cartman and Kyle nodded in agreement Kenny exclaimed, "So do I!" his three friends faced him, slightly confused, before Cartman said, "How would you know the difference Kenny! You're so poor all food tastes good to you no matter what the quality!"

"Screw you fat ass," Kenny stated as he continued to eat.

Ignoring their little spit, Stan began to have a mental montage of the good times they shared with their friend Chef. He was the only adult in South Park who seemed to be able to actually understand them and listen. He seemed to listen to them way more than their own parents. He was their best friend until that stupid Super Adventure Club had him brainwashed and got him killed during that lightning storm.

"Stan? You alive?" Stan was taken out of his trance upon hearing Kenny's voice.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking,"

"About what?" Kenny asked.

"Chef and all the good times we had," Stan said reminiscently. In a very understanding manner Kenny nodded, "Yeah. I sometimes wish he never left for that Super Adventure Club in the first place…but anyways I was wondering if you were going to stay after school for football tryouts," he was trying to smile in an attempt to change the subject to something of a less depressing nature. Chuckling Stan cried, "Hell yeah! Are you?"

"Wouldn't miss it! What about you Kyle?"

"Oh," Kyle said, hoping his next words would not disappoint, "I'm not doing it,"

"What?" his three friends cried in shock.

Kyle inhaled then explained rather firmly, "Look, I'm just not that into it as I used to be. I have a lot of other things to worry about and besides, I'm planning on doing basketball later this year,"

"Whatever you stupid Jew, have fun not making it!" Cartman taunted as he went to throw away his food. When he returned Kyle spat, "C'mon! This is the school's team! I have a higher chance of making that! And you just wish you could even play a sport!"

"Yeah, I'm with Kyle here you can't be a fat ass to play sports," while Kenny laughed Cartman's brows sunk downward and it looked as though a dark shadow cast over his face as he stood up and stared down at the three of them, "Oh we'll see about that after school today…We'll see…." He then began making his way out of the cafeteria while Kenny broke the uneasy silence with, "He's so getting his ass kicked at tryouts today…" Remaining in the frozen position as Stan, without looking at Kenny, Kyle said, "I'll probably come to watch just to see him get his ass kicked."


End file.
